Forbidden Love (Genesis Love Story)
by SuperbiJulia
Summary: "All I ever wanted was to be with you. Was that too much to ask?" A story starting from the early days of crisis core up till advent children (or maybe till dirge of Cerberus) All she ever wanted was to be with her one true love, Genesis but due to the Jenova cells that run deep within her there never got to have their happy ending or did they?
1. Reunion With Old Friends

"Kana! I won't let you go with them!" shouted a red haired boy while being tortured.  
>"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" a girl shouted as she tried to pull the men in suits from the boy. "Run! They're after you!"<br>"Still acting tough? Don't you value your life?" said one of the men that was torturing the boy.  
>"Kana belong here at Banora with us not at Midgar!" "Well then, kiss your life goodbye."<br>"Genesis, stop it. I'll go just...just don't hurt him anymore," said the girl crying not resisting anymore.  
>"Eh? We didn't hear you?" said the man sneering. "Kana, no!"<br>"I'll return to Midgar."  
>"Now, that's a good girl. Let's go," said the leader of the men as he pulled the girl away. "Sure thing, boss."<br>The boy reached out his hand as he cried seeing the girl leaving.  
>"Sorry, Genesis. I couldn't keep our promise," said the girl turning back one last time. "KANA!"<p>

Kana's POV  
>I opened my eyes and saw the dorm's ceiling. I blocked the light with my hands and saw the crescent bracelet around my wrist, "Such a nostalgic dream."<br>"Captain Kana, your brother stopped by earlier. He said to see him at training center 3," said one of my subordinates/comrade.  
>I jumped out of bed and said, "Roger that. Oh yeah, there will be newbie arriving today, right?"<br>"Yes, captain. But there isn't any-" "Any girls, I know that. How many years of being stuck at 3rd class even though I'm qualified to go to 2nd do you think I went through. Even my juniors are higher ranked than me now," I said grabbing my dual guns and blades from my table top.  
>He chuckled and said, "Captain. Have a nice day of training." I looked back and said before leaving, "I'll beat my brother for sure this time."<p>

_Being the only girl in the Soldier System made many look down on me. My first year entering was a nightmare. Most of them treated me like a slave or a maid and even sexually harassed me a lot. No one knew I had deep connections with the famous 1st class soldier except a few of the captains. I bared with it for many years. Patiently training, studying, taking on missions, working almost 24/7 and not even getting enough sleep. Finally, I earned the respect I yearned for many years. I'm now captain of the trainee (newcomers) squad and the captain of the 3rd class soldier squad.__  
><em>_Besides that, I'm also in charge of the infirmary in headquarters and also a researcher since I'm a master when it comes to healing and researching. Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Kana. I don't have a family name since no one could tell me my mother's name and I certainly don't accept my 'father'. According to the scientist, my 'mother' is an extra terrestrial life form called Jenova. That with the help of my 'father' gave birth to me and my brother before dying. I didn't believe it at all but my brother kinda bought it. Well, I can't blame him; he got the good genes of 'mum' while I'm stuck with 'dad's' genes.__  
><em>_Sephiroth, 1st class soldier and strongest in the military, that's my brother alright. We were born as twins; he's older by a few minutes. Many couldn't believe that we were related by blood by our hair colours. His is silver while mine was chestnut with a black fringe.__  
><em>_My fighting skills are not too shabby but if compared to my brother. Don't even mention it. It's like a mountain and a molehill and that includes our height. I'm quite short for my age which is another source of teasing.__  
><em>_That's why I'm going through training with my brother whenever he's free. When I meant whenever, I meant barely much. He goes to a lot of top class mission and barely returns back to Midgar even if so, he's always called by the president. By any chance he does return, I'll challenge him into a fight like today but to him it's more like training. I'm determined to beat the crap out of him this time. __  
><em>_So this is how my story begins~_

"You're late, Kana," said Sephiroth the moment he heard me at the entrance.  
>"Couldn't you choose a training room that's closer to the dorms? I ran so fast that others might think I'm crazy," I complained while catching my breath. "We're going to start now. The president wants to see me next 2 hours or so."<br>"You surely are the president's pet," I teased after regaining my posture. "Jealous?"  
>"Not even a little. Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl or your sister," I said drawing my blades out.<br>"Never meant to," he said swinging his sword.  
>We both smirked gleefully as our blood lust grew stronger. "On the count of 3," I said.<br>"1." "2." "3."  
>With that, the battle started~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Battle...basically it's almost one sided but not too one sided (A/N: since I suck at writing battle scenes….might as well skip it :P

"Let's end this," said Sephiroth charging in with the final attack.  
>I was down on one knee clutching onto my left hand that was injured earlier.<br>_"Haha. I'm still no match for my brother. Well, another week in the infirmary again,"_ I thought laughing at myself accepting this cruel fate.  
>I closed my eyes bracing myself for the attack...but it never came.<p>

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a guy with a red leather cloak complimenting his crimson red hair. He was blocking Sephiroth's sword.  
>"I know I shouldn't be disturbing the fight but I can't stand it when I see a girl about to get hurt," said the earlier guy.<br>Sephiroth took a step back and asked, "Oh, a gentleman, I see? What's your name? I don't see you around before."  
>"A new recruit from Banora. I got lost, so I decided to go wondering around before I came here."<br>"I asked for your name soldier."  
>"Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos."<p>

"Banora? Genesis? Don't tell me-" I thought as my eye widened at the thought.  
>The man turned around to lend a hand, "You okay...KANA?!"<br>How many years has it past since I last saw him? His voice...the same addictive voice. It became a bit rougher. That face that's was cute that time, grew into hotty. Bless puberty. That same pendant that matches mine.  
>My body moved on its own as I enveloped him in a tight hug, "Genesis!"<br>This smell, the smell of fragrance rose...it is him.  
>"It's been a while, Kana. I missed you," he whispered into my ears as he hugged me back tightly as if he lets go, I'll disappear once again.<br>"I missed you too," I said as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Our promise...was fulfilled

Flashback

"Kana! Look what I found!" said Genesis. "What? What?" I asked excited.  
>"Look at this," he said showing a shiny gem on his tiny hands. I saw it and my eyes started sparkling along with the gem, "Kirei~~" *beautiful<br>"I found this inside a river just now. It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
>"It's so shiny and sparkly. Won't it cause a fortune?" I exclaimed happily.<br>He chuckled at me and said, "I'll ask mum to change it into something the both of us can share. You could sorta say like a friendship bracelet."  
>I nodded and looked at him with a huge smile carved on my face.<p>

Few days later...  
>"Kana! It's finally finished," called Genesis from the house.<br>I ran from the backyard to him, excited to see the item. "Close your eyes."  
>I closed it tight but tried to peek. "No peeking or you won't get it."<br>I pouted a bit, "Fine." I heard him release a sigh and then felt something cold touch my wrist.  
>"You can open your eyes now."<br>I opened and saw a bracelet with a crescent shaped pendant adorned on it around my wrist. "It's sparkling!"  
>He chuckled at my actions and said, "Yours is a crescent while mine is a Sun. It was said that the sun and moon rarely met each other and even it met it'll an instant only. But still they are the two that lighten the day and night. Without them light will not be here. We are like them. We couldn't meet always but even for an instant, we still treasure the moments. Each of us played a solitary part in each of our life and we need each other. You could say it's proving for our never ending friendship. We will wear this forever and protect it till we die, right?"<br>"That was quite some wise words coming out from you but could we leave the 'die' part out," I pouted.  
>"Fine. Remember, as long as you are with me, I will never let you die, I swear."<br>"Promise?" I asked showing my pinkie finger. He linked his finger with mine and said, "Promise. Even if we were to be separated, we will remember out promise and one day get back together again side by side?"  
>"Yup!" I smiled gleefully as both of our new accessories sparkled in the dawning light. "Always, Kana. Always..."<p>

End of Flashback

Without knowing, our lives were like being played out by God. The red string that was wrapped around both of us never broke or waver instead brought us back together. _"Arigatou, kami-sama~~~"_ *god*  
>"Mind explaining, Kana?" asked Sephiroth with his arms folded. "We met when I was sent to Banora, you remember right? He's the guy I was talking about along with another," I explained not letting go of Genesis's hug.<br>"So you're the one that she talks about all the time. About the guy which she lo-" I stopped him by throwing a fireball at him with my face fully red. "Nii~san! Don't talk about it. It's embarrassing."  
>"What's so embarrassing about him knowing you have a-" Another fireball came his way and he dodged it, "What the hell was that for?!"<br>Genesis chuckled at the sibling's quarrel and decided to say something, "Kana, he's here too you know."  
>"He who?" "You'll see," he said gazing into my eyes.<p>

I almost got lost in his aqua eyes till someone appeared at the entrance saying, "I told you to meet at the operation room. I've been searching everywhere for you."  
>"I got lost, can't help it. Anyway, look who I found!" said Genesis as he gestured to me.<br>"If it's another girl that fantasizes you, forget it. You promised to her, right?" he said still not noticing me but I knew him...I knew him all too familiar. "Yeah, I know. That's why it's her."  
>"Her wha-" I lost it and whacked him on the head, "Baka Angeal. Forgetting your childhood friend just like that."<br>"Ow! What the heck! Wait a minute..."  
>Me and Genesis started to count mentally <em>"1...2...3!"<em>  
>"KANA! Is that really you?!" "No I'm her twin, Kanade," I gave him a poker face.<br>"Drop the sarcasm, Kana. Now I know it's you. I thought they took you somewhere?!" he said as he gave me a friendly hug.  
>"The somewhere you are talking about is Midgar. You thought they'll bring me to a secret base under the sea or on the moon or something. Nice to see you again Angeal. Glad to know you're still as oblivious as usual," I said as I hugged back.<br>"Glad to know you still haven't lost that sarcasm tone of yours. Besides, you've grown quite well. Your chest isn't as flat as last time."

I was gonna give him a tight slap till Genesis cut in between us and sling his arms around both of us and said, "Well now, the three friends are together again. Kinda like Loveless, eh?" I chuckled knowing his obsession over the 'Loveless' acts.  
>"Sorry for breaking the moment but would the both of you don't touch my sister so easily?!" said Sephiroth angrily pissed.<br>I broke out of the hug and introduced, "This is my brother, Sephiroth. This is Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley. Now..."  
>I caught him off guard and tripped him. Then, cast a barrier spell on him and said, "It'll last for an hour or two. So, till then sit there quietly while I catch up with them k. I don't want my overprotective brother around to spoil the moment."<br>I showed my tongue and grabbed the both of them out of there before...

A loud explosion could be heard from inside the room but he never appeared out.  
>"He seems furious. Shouldn't we-" said Angeal before I cut him off, "My barrier is indestructible. For a strong soldier like him, we've got an hour or two to catch up. I'll show you guys around!"<br>The two of them seems happy that I haven't changed much since then.  
><em>"Hurry, let's go!"<em> - flashback scene when they were kids  
>"Genesis! Angeal! Let's go!" I said looking back at them with a wide grin on my face.<br>The two of them looked at each other and then at me and..."Wait for us!"

It was like a fairy tale we could meet each other again but like every tale told...there were bitter moments.  
>Deep inside the bloods of the two siblings, the blood cells that flow within them...Jenova.<p> 


	2. Heightening Emotions

Kana's POV  
>"Time flew past fast and before I knew it even the both of them surpassed me!" I wrote in my diary.<br>"Third Class Soldier, Kana!" called out someone but I totally ignored it since I could guess who it was and continued writing, "Angeal and Genesis. My two best friends were promoted to first class in the first year of entering soldier. I'm delighted that brother finally have friends now but-" Before I could finish, someone abruptly took my diary saying, "Ignoring my orders now eh Kana?"  
>I looked up and saw my red-headed friend smirking at me.<br>"Stop making fun of me Genesis. Just because you made first before I did," I sulked while looking away.  
>"It's coz they saw potential in me," he replied smugly. An irk mark appeared on my head as I fought back, "No, it's coz I'm a girl and Shinra is a damn sexist company. And give me back my diary!" I complained while trying to reach for my diary.<br>"You want it back?" he said teasing me. "Genesis!" I whined as I jumped to get it back due to our height difference.  
>As I was jumping, I tripped over who knows what. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact but it never came.<br>He caught me in the nick of time and turned me around into his arms, "Caught you."  
>My face burned bright red as I pushed away and stood properly. "T-Thanks," I said avoiding his gaze.<br>He ruffled my hair with that captivating smile of his making me blush harder than I'm already am.

Then he started, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises-"  
>"Nothing shall forestall my return," I continued his line before snatching my diary back, "right?"<br>"You've been reading loveless, aren't you?" he said pulling out his copy of loveless from his cloak.  
>"Once in a while. I only remember those you've told me since I don't have my own copy," I replied with a sad smile.<br>Genesis went to a nearby couch and sat down before gesturing me to seat to do the same.  
>I sat beside him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. "W-w-w-w-w-what are you-"<br>He brought his face closer to mine and said, "You don't need one coz you can always share with me."  
>"W-whatever," I said leaning closer to him as I peeked at the book, "Genesis. Come on. I wanna read."<br>"Yeah yeah," he said opening his book and reading it silently with me.

Genesis POV  
>Time surely flies fast, just having Kana at my side calms my stress down.<br>Being a first class isn't all fun and games neither the fame nor fortune. It's exhausting both mentally and physically.  
>After coming back from a mission, I'm always send for another one with hardly any rest.<br>I barely have any time for myself, heck not even enough to hang out with Kana anymore.  
>I wonder how she feels being alone in the base without us to be with her. Her brother, Sephiroth himself doesn't have enough time to be with Kana. I hope she doesn't feel too lonely. I might ask to be demoted, so I can spend more time with her but she'll kill me if I did that.<br>She always wanted the first class title and was quite annoyed when she found out I reached first before her.  
>I'm actually thankful that she isn't in first class. The difficulty of missions assigned are sky rocketing and it basically puts our lives on the line.<br>I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. As long as I'm around, I will NEVER, NEVER let her get hurt. I swear it on my pride.

After a while, I felt something leaned against my shoulder. She dozed off while reading again.  
>She was snoring softly with such a peaceful and cute look on her face. A blush crept up to my face when I saw that her cleavage was exposed.<br>_"Should I close it? but...if Kana woke up while I tried to fix it...she'll kill me. And I can't stop looking at it...wait...why am i thinking like this?! Grahhh! What am I supposed to do?!" _I argued inside my head.  
>Luckily, she shifted in her sleep and her clothes manage to block it from my view.<br>I gave a really relieved sigh as I pushed her fallen hair from her face. "I don't know what you can do to me nowadays."  
>It's harder to keep my self-control whenever I'm with her. The way she pouts her lips...makes me want to...STOP THINKING!<br>I shake my head of the dirty thoughts as I lay her down gently on the couch as I got up.  
>She stirred a bit in her sleep and muttered what seemed to be my name. "Yes?" I responded.<br>"Dont...ever...leave...me...behind*yawn*" she said in her sleepy state. In her dream or real life unknown.  
>I laid down beside her and kissed her forehead, "I will never leave your side ever again. Rest assured."<br>As if hearing me, she snuggled closer to me and the next four words she said totally caught me off guard. "Genesis...I love you."

My eyes widened at her sudden confession as my heart started beating wildly in my chest.  
><em>"Calm down Genesis. Don't do anything rash,"<em> I tried to calm my hormones down but when I saw her lips my mind went haywire.  
>My hands slid down to her thigh as I caressed it slowly enjoying the sensation. I found myself leaning in closer to those luscious lips. Her rose scent filled my being and I'm losing my control more and more.<br>Just when our lips almost touched, my phone vibrated snapping me out of it.  
>I reached for my phone and flipped it up. Just another text from a random fangirl. This is the tenth time I've changed my number.<br>I wonder how on Earth they could have find my number in the first place. What did they do...find the whole phone directory for my number?  
><em>"Phew, For once I'm thankful towards the fangirls. I would've done something unforgivable if it didn't snap me out." <em>I thought as I stared at her sleeping face.  
>I place myself in a more comfortable sleeping position with my right hand below my head acting as a cushion.<br>I caressed her cheek and whispered, "I'll never leave you or hurt you ever again."  
>Then, I fell asleep beside her.<p>

Sephiroth's POV  
>I was on my way to tell Kana to head to the mission room but the view I got was...<br>"Genesis what do you think you're doing with Kana?!" I asked with my dark aura accumulating.  
>Genesis immediately woke up shocked and fell to the floor. "I-I-Itte...Sephiroth?!"<br>"You want to get it from me huh?" I threatened. "W-Wait. I-I can explain."  
>At that moment, Kana woke up sleepily and rubbed her eye. "Are? Why are you on the floor Genesis?"<br>I chuckled at her cuteness and said, "Kana. You have a mission." She immediately awoke fully as her ears perked up.  
>"Mission?! Wo-woah!" she exclaimed before she slipped over something on the couch and landed on top of Genesis.<br>"S-Sorry," apologized Kana. "I-It's okay," Genesis replied with a super obvious blush on his face.  
>They stared into each others eyes for quite some time as if I'm invisible in the room or something till I cleared my throat.<br>They awkwardly stood up and avoided each others gaze with both having pink tint clearly shown on their faces.  
>Unable to stand it anymore, I commented, "Stop the lovey-dovey act will you both? Im gonna puke soon."<br>"It's not like that!" they both shouted at the same time with their faces bright red."  
>"Yeah. Whatever. Kana, the mission room now," I said leaving the room.<br>"H-Hai, nii-san," said Kana as she followed me. "Kana." "Yes?"  
>"Never mind," I said brushing of the question I had in mind.<p> 


	3. Jealousy Much?

Disclaimer: I do not anything except my oc (Kana) and my story plotline

Kana's POV  
>"Aaaaah! I'm beat," I said as I laid down on the couch tired out. <em>"I wonder if I'll ever make it to first."<em>  
>"You won't make it to first if you continue taking breaks every time," said Kunsel then appeared and sat on the stairs.<br>"I know. I know. As hyperactive as Zack huh?" I said waving my hands in the air like it was nothing.  
>"I heard my name?" said Zack as he too appeared at the end of the Soldier's Floor.<br>"Yeah. Zack the Puppy?" Kunsel teased. "Not you too? QAQQQ" whined Zack.  
>"Angeal was your mentor right? He told me stories about you before," I said tapping my chin.<br>Zack immediately held both my hands together and his eyes were literally sparkling with stars, "What did he say? What did he say?"  
>"Um...zero attention span and restless as a little puppy?"<br>When I said that, Zack's face fell to the ground and started sulking. I chuckled and said, "But Angeal's face expression when he talked about you was like he was super proud and also a tint of...stressed?"  
>Zack sighed and said, "Should have known."<br>I ruffled his head giving him a warm and sweet smile saying, "Don't worry. Angeal is always like that. But to me...your awesome, funny and trust able...oh yeah and also a great friend."  
>Out of a sudden, Zack hugged me tightly and said, "Thanks Kana. Just for you to know...if you ever ask me out on a date, I'll accept it right away."<br>I hugged back and said, "Thanks but no thanks. I like someone else already."  
>He pulled back and winked, "Genesis right?"<br>My whole face turned red as I stuttered, "W-w-what?! W-who said I l-l-l-li-like t-that-"  
>"The whole Soldier knows that you and Genesis are something more than friends and the both of you always spend time together," stated Kunsel.<br>I wanted to fight back but the blush on my face wasn't convincing anyone.  
>"F-Fine. I admit it. I like him," I said looking down with my cheeks slightly burning.<br>"Then why not confess?" teased Zack. "Y-You guys think it's easy for a girl to confess?! It takes days of practice and..and..and if it fails I read it'll be awkward for the two...so I dont want us..to you know get awkward...so yeah."  
>"It'll be alright. You worry to much," he said ruffling my hair as I pouted.<p>

Just then, out of a sudden a-somehow-irritated Genesis appeared and said, "Kana. I want to see you."  
>His eye shifted slightly to Zack as he continued, "Alone." His eyes were filled with rage I've never seen before.<br>It scares me a little and made me seem hesitant to follow him. I glanced over to Zack hoping he'll get me out of this awkward and tense situation.  
>I think he traced my gaze to Zack coz I heard him clicked his tongue as he grabbed my hand and led me to do the isolated mission room.<br>"Genesis!" I shouted as I pulled my hand out of his grip. He let go and muttered a little sorry.  
>My wrist hurts from his iron grip earlier. "What's-"<br>He cut me off and said, "Why did Zack hugged you earlier." That question totally caught me off guard. So much that I couldn't answer.  
>"I'm waiting Kana," he said as he crossed his arms in front of him.<br>"Why do you want to know? We're just talking to each other?" I asked back...which I shouldn't have done.  
>He stepped forward while I stepped backwards till my back was pressed against the wall.<br>He trapped me in between his arms and said, "Why were you blushing after he hugged you?"  
>"It's coz I..." I didn't want to answer since if i did I had to admit by feelings to him but I can't...not now.<br>"You like him, don't you?" My eyes widened while I answer directly, "No."  
>"Then...what was it?" he continued to pressure the answer out of me while leaning in a little.<br>_"Should I tell? Arghhh! Why must you make me feel this way Genesis,"_ I shouted in my thoughts on debating whether I should just confess or not. "Kana," he said in a very husky way.  
>I stared into his mako infused sky-like eye and saw a hidden tint of anger and...jealousy?<br>"Stop making me feel this way." My heard beat faster at every word he said.  
>"Don't talk so friendly with other guys." "Zack is just a friend, Genesis."<br>He leaned so close till if either of us moves an inch, out lips will meet.  
>"Don't smile at other guys the smile that made me fall in love with you."<br>I could feel my face burning up at his sudden confession, _"H-He...he likes me too?!"_  
>"You're the only one I care for. Kana, I love you." It's official...he likes me and...I like him too.<br>I closed my eyes as he closed his. We could feel each of our hot breaths against each others lips.  
>A hidden force was drawing each of us together like a spell. The red thread of faith that binds the both of us together finally entangled with each other.<br>_"Finally,"_ I thought in bliss as our lips touch a little. Before we could deepen that feeling we had on each other...

"Genesis Rhapsodos."  
>Both of us froze when we heard that voice...Sephiroth.<br>"Lazard's room now. But then before that-" He said approaching us and then suddenly drawing out his sword, "Kana, stand behind me now."  
>The both of us could sense his murderous aura, "I knew something was up when I heard they said you dragged Kana in here."<br>Genesis turned around ready to draw his own rapier to duel, hiding me behind him.  
>They charged towards each other. I didn't want to see any of them hurt, so I stepped out and stood in the middle of the both of them.<br>My twin blades holding back both Genesis's rapier and Sephiroth's masamune, "Don't fight! The both of you!"  
>"Kana." "Kana? What are you-"<br>"Please. Nii~san. Just let it slide this once. Please," I begged.  
>Sephiroth doesn't look like he wants to forgive Genesis just yet. "Nii. I-"<br>Genesis placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Kana. It's okay. I'm at fault for forcing you."  
>"I never said-" I was cut off when Genesis said to Sephiroth, "Lazard's room right?"<br>After Genesis left the room, Sephiroth sheathed his sword and asked, "Are you alright Kana?"  
>"Are you alright?! Are you alright?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" I said frustrated.<br>"Watch your mouth Kana," he said sternly.  
>"I-We almost-and you AAAAHHHHH!" I said again frustrated at my brother.<br>He ruffled my hair as I pouted, "Mou. Nii-san~~~~~"  
>"If you want to be first, you can't let these things get in the way." "I know that. But come on I'm 18 already."<br>"I don't see him worthy." "You say that about every guy. Besides, he's your B-E-S-T-F-R-I-E-N-D!"  
>"Best friend or not. I'm not going to let them date you till they prove they're worthy."<br>"No wonder you're still single," I muttered to myself. "Did you say something Kana?"  
>"N-Nothing. Look at the time. I need to head to my shift in the infirmary. Well...bye," I said running at full speed away from Sephiroth.<br>Moments later..."KANA!"


	4. Mission Infiltrate

I do not own anything except my oc and part of the plot

"Two weeks flew by and I still haven't see him after our little 'incident'  
>Even if we did, he avoided and well...ignored me.<br>I have no idea what I did wrong to deserve this...  
>And every time I see him...he's either wounded or worn out but he NEVER appears in the infirmary.<br>What an idiot!" I wrote in my diary during my shift in the now silent infirmary.

Then, I heard someone arguing outside the infirmary.  
>"I DON"T WANT TO!" "STOP BEING A CHICKEN WUSS AND MAN UP!" "WHO SAID I WAS A CHICKEN WUSS?!"<br>I recognized the two voice but before I could scold them for making noise near the infirmary, the door opened revealing an injured Genesis and Angeal holding him captive.  
>"Get some treatment or I'll tell Sephiroth about E.V.E.R.Y.T.H.I.N.G," threatened Angeal.<br>"Fine," Genesis surrendered as he sat down on a vacant bed. "Hi, Kana," he muttered softly avoiding looking into my eyes  
>"Thanks Angeal for bringing him here," I said putting my stethoscope around my neck as I stood up from my comfy chair.<br>"Glad to. Have fun," he said as he left the place with a wave in the air.  
>"Now...why were you avoiding me?" I said peering down on him. No answer.<br>I sighed and filled the syringe with mako, "Even still, visit the infirmary every time after a mission. Yeah yeah you're first class but even a simple scratch could turn into a fatal wound if left untreated." "I was busy."  
>I stole a glance at him and let out another sigh, "Even the busy Sephiroth visits every time after a mission to check on me and also his wounds. Strip if you may please." He took off his coat then his undershirt showing his tone muscles underneath.<br>Despite seeing like a billion guys shirtless in my infirmary, just seeing Genesis' tone chest in front of me can make my face burn 50 shades of red.

"This will hurt a little," I said inserting the syringe into his shoulder skin and pushed the mako energy into him.  
>Then, I prepared the stitching equipment and cotton. "You used to tell me everything...but now?"<br>He kept quiet except the occasional wincing as I rubbed the disinfectant cotton upon his wound.  
>"Sorry. It's just that...-"<br>"It's okay. You don't have to tell if u don't. I'm sure you have your own personal reasons, right?" I said smiling at him.  
>I placed a band aid on his forehead and said, "All done."<br>Then, he abruptly stood up and headed to the exit. I grabbed his hand and said, "Where do you think you're going? You need rest."  
>"I'm fine. They need me for another mission already."<br>"As a doctor, I can't let my patients do something so rash like this. A-And also I wanted to t-talk about t-that day," I said a bit hesitantly at my last sentence.  
>"About that...just forget about it. I wasn't thinking straight," he said loosening my grip on his hand.<br>I brought my hand to my chest as I whispered to myself, "Genesis...I love you too."  
>"You said something?" he said stopping at the sliding door.<br>I shook my head and gave a small smile, "Good luck on your mission. Stay safe alright?"  
>He smirked a little and gave me that smug look that i fell in love with, "Who do you think I am?"<p>

Timeskip  
>I woke up over the sound of my phone ringing.<br>"Kana speaking," I said in a sleepy voice.  
>"We have a mission for you. Please meet Lazard at the briefing room," said the unknown caller.<br>"Understood. I'll be there in 5 minutes," I said reluctantly getting out of my comfy bed.

Timeskip  
>"Yo! What's the mission Lazard?" I asked upon entering the room.<br>"Kana. Your mission is to catch one of the drug dealers at sector 6. You have to go undercover as an-"  
>"Save that word. I don't want to hear it," I sat on one of the chairs and listened to the rest of the mission's details.<br>"One question...did Sephiroth agreed to letting me take this mission?"  
>"What your brother doesn't know doesn't hurts," he said spinning his chair to face me.<br>"Wow...I'll attend your funeral in the near future," I said sarcastically while heading to the door. "I'll survive."  
>"Can I...bring someone for this mission too? Pretty please?"<br>"You're the only female here...how are you-"  
>"Shh...I have my ways," I winked with a devilish smirk.<p>

Timeskip == in front of Honey Bee Inn  
>I wore a sleeveless dark green dress which is sexy...I meant seriously sexy.<br>The dress is hugging me tightly showing all of my curves and there's a hole in the chest area showing my cleavage not to mention the split at the side of the dress is so friggin' high exposing my thighs.  
>I wore and jade pendant and strapped high heels and not forgetting Genesis' bracelet. I will never leave that bracelet...it's kind of like a good luck charm to me. I'm amazed I didn't misplaced it after so many missions...so thts why I named it lucky.<br>My hair was in a high ponytail with my fringe falling on both sides of my face.  
>I placed my earpiece on my right ear and said, "Don't be shy Zack. Or should I say...Zenny."<br>"Laugh all you want Kana. Why did I let myself get caught in this?" said Zack crossdressing as a girl.  
>His muscles were hidden by that long sleeved red dress. His dress is more reserved since he can't show off much being a guy.<br>His chest was enlarged with fake boobs and pads much to his dislike.  
>He wore a ruby red necklace with knee high boots and also a long jet black wig in pigtails. (AN: try to imagine Cloud's hairstyle when he crossdressed only different colour)

Flashback - a few hours ago  
>"Hey Zack!" I called out.<br>He stopped squatting and replied, "What's up Kana?"  
>"Could you do me a teensy favour?" I used my puppy dog face technique again.<br>"Yeah anything." "Anything? Promise?" "Promise."  
>"Okay then...follow me. I need you to help me with something," I dragged him to my room.<br>I took out two dresses, a red long sleeved short dress and a similar one only purple, "Choose one for me."  
>"Is it for a date?" "You can sorta say it like that," I said hiding my real intentions.<br>"Hmmmm...red then." "Okay! Thank you for choosing your own dress."  
>"Sure...wait WHAT?!"<br>"Too late," I said in a sing song voice as I froze his legs to the ground and paralyzed him.  
>"WHAT ARE YOU-?! ARGH NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<p>

Back to the present  
>"How could you do this to me Kana?" he said crying rivers.<br>"Coz I can?" I said fixing the frequency on the earpiece.  
>"What if they noticed I'm a male?" "Don't get caught before the mission is over. Act like a female though I think u can pull it off."<br>"What if they you know tried to you know?" "Bear with it," I said making one last check of our equipment before entering.  
>Zack sighed, "Why must this happen to me?"<br>"Well...coz Angeal has too much pride to do this. Genesis has his own mission. Sephiroth will never do this and heck he wont even let me and you are the only one that can pull off that girlish look. To be honest, it suits you Zenny," I said, "Well let's just get this over with."  
>"Yeah," said Zack wishing he wasn't caught in this.<p> 


	5. Undercover As A Prostitute!

I do not own anything except my oc and the plot xP

Kana's POV  
>"Well...no use wasting time. Let's go! I wanna get outta here fast. The looks they're giving me is creeping me out."<br>We made our way to the line to get it the place.  
>When it was our turn, the guard stop us. "Sorry, missy. The place is full already."<br>"No way~~~~~~" Zack whined since he dressed like this and hurting his pride for nothing.  
><em>"*sigh* seems I had to use plan B...wished I didnt need to resort to this plan but*sigh*"<em> I double sighed mentally.

"Oh come on~~~~~Mr guard. Could you let me and my friend Zenny through? I'm sure a handsome man like you could understand the stress we pent up and the need to let it go. You would let it slide for us, wouldn't you?" I said with a seducing voice and wrapped my breast around his hands as I slid my fingers down his chest slowly.  
>A quick glance at Zack and I saw him partially blushing and also gawking.<br>"I-I-I-I-I d-don't k-know," he stuttered looking away face tomato red. _"My tactic is working."_  
>"If you want something from me, I'll be happy to help you with it as well," I said laying my head on his chest while leading his hand unto my thigh and tracing my fingers lightly over his erection, caressing it slightly.<br>The man forced his saliva down his throat and choked out, "I guess I can let it slide for the two for you." _"BINGO!"_  
>"Thank you so much, Mr guard. Zenny~~~come on thank him too," I said pulling Zack close so he could thank him.<br>Zack gave a shy thanks and I said, "She's a shy one. Jya, I'll meet with you later. Let's go Zenny. Bye Mr guard."

After entering, before Zack can say anything I said sternly, "Tell anyone what happened earlier and you won't see sunlight ever again."  
>"My mouths are sealed," he said making a zip sign on his lips.<br>I let out a relieved sigh and looked around. The environment was like every prostitute house would be  
>Many girls were entertaining men for their money while the men were playing around with them.<br>This scene makes me feel sick and I'm pretty sure Zack feel the same unless...I glanced at him with tht face.  
>He knocked me in the head and said, "I know what you're thinking and I don't like this scene as much as you don't"<br>I rubbed the place where he hit me and did a little pout. "Yeah. Yeah whatever you say."  
>"I think we should split up. We can find the target faster," Zack whispered to me.<br>I nodded and teased him, "Don't get raped by men Zack~~~~"  
>"Same goes to you," he said as we head to different directions.<p>

As I was walking around, men were all giving me whistles and that creepy look.  
>There was one that even blown air into my ear.<br>_"If nii~san doesn't kill Lazard, I will!"_ I cursed mentally as I dodged all those drunken men.  
>Just as I was about to run to the toilet to get a break, I heard someone whistling to me, "Hey girl come here!"<br>I turned ready to punch that asshole in the face but then saw the target.  
>He was surrounded by women and the smell of alcohol and drug is particularly strong on this one.<br>_"Here goes nothing...Zack hope you're alright."_

Zack's POV  
>I was being sexually harassed as I walked around. This is getting creepy double times since I'm a freaking dude.<br>_"I wonder how's Kana doing. Hope she doesn't get raped or harassed too. Oh God, if Genesis or Sephiroth knew about this I'm as dead as Lazard for letting her go,"_ I thought as I scan through a room filled with guys.  
>"Not here," I sighed to myself. "Who's not here?"<br>I turned behind to see a guy leaning on me. "U-Um...I got separated from a friend I came with. I was finding for her," I replied panicking inside.  
>"I'm sure your friend is being banged up right now. So chill and hang out with me. I would make you night's dream pleasant," said the man sliding a hand down my thigh.<br>_"SOMEONE HELP ME!"_ I cried mentally.

Back to Kana's POV  
>I headed to the man that whistled to me earlier.<br>"Well, well what do we have here? You're a hotty I can say that. What's your name," he said eying me up and down stopping at my breasts.  
>"Are you addressing me, mister?" I said putting my finger on my lips seductively. <em>"Stupid flirty creep,"<em> I said disgusted mentally  
>He gestured for me to sit beside him after pushing some of the reluctant women away.<br>I sat beside him and he immediately slung his arms around my waist pulling me closer, "I don't see you often here. Who are you?"  
>"My name's Jade. My friend suggested this place to me since he saw me brokenhearted over my hubby which ditched me. He said I could lay off some 'stress' here," this was partially true well cause Lazard did told me about this place and Genesis did ditched me.<br>His fingers traced the jade pendant I was wearing before going over my breast and placing his hands on my lap, too close to my private part for comfort, "Jade huh? Same as your pendant here. Sorry for your 'hubby'. He must be a total loser for ditching a sexy girl like you. Must be frustrating, right?"  
>"It's super frustrating. Believe me," I for once agreed to someone like him...<br>"Don't frown. A girl like you shouldn't frown, it isn't right. Shall I help you then to relieve that 'stress' of yours, Jade? I'll show you a sight you've never seen before and pleasure you way more then your hubby. I bet your hubby couldn't compare with me on action."  
>My mine wandered suddenly to imagining how it would be like with me and Genesis...on bed...doing 'it'<br>Him on top of me holding me precious, kissing me, whispering sweet nothings into my ears and lastly. Just the thought of it made my whole face burned cherry red.  
>"Oooo. Someone's excited," that made me snap out of my imagination. <em>"What the hell am I thinking during a mission?!"<em> I yelled mentally at myself.  
>He then started caressing my cloth vagina and whispered into my ears, "Don't worry. I have a private room where we can do it. I know you're nervous."<br>My urge to punch him right here and right now was at level 1000000. How dare he touch me!  
>I bear all my annoyance and put on a smile and said a small forced thank you from my mouth.<p>

3rd's POV  
>Just as he was leading Kana to his private room, she saw Zack being harassed by a men.<br>She gave him a small sign telling him that the guy was found, will be done soon, hold it in a little longer. Good luck.  
>Inside the private room was a luxurious king size bed which the stench of alcohol, drugs, smoke, and some previous love making product could still be smelled.<br>Kana sat on the bed as he offered a glass of wine. With every common sense, there's surely drug or something inside it, so and faked drinking it and incinerated the drink when he wasn't watching.  
>He loosened his tie and shirt before asking to sit on his lap.<br>Then, he buried his head in between her breast and fondled with them a little. _"He's so dead the moment I get-"_ Kana thought when suddenly she suddenly felt faint.  
>Her eyes widened with shock and muttered, "I didn't drink the drink, so why?"<br>"I knew you wasn't any normal girl. So i decided to give you twice the drug. Earlier when my hands touched your thigh, I pricked a small and undetected but strong drug into your body. You wouldn't get to move for at least two hours or so."  
>She clicked her tongue as the man turned her upright and lift up her skirt to reveal her underwear.<br>"No use struggling. The drug is strong enough I bet not even those 1st class soldier could even fight it," he said fondling with her vagina again.  
>She whimpered as a small tear escaped her eyes.<br>"No use crying. Don't worry, I will make your night as pleasurable as possible. Something you would never forget for the rest of your life," he said unzipping his pants as he leaned closer to kiss me.  
>"Okay...I had enough," said Kana as she kicked his exposed stick hard and pushed him away proceeding to pin him down of the bed instead.<br>"How could you?!"  
>"Luckily I took some antidote when you wasn't watching and set up a barrier for precaution. I'll never let you have my virginity or even my first kiss you creep," she sighed and placed a gun on his head while freeing his hands and legs together.<br>"You're a virgin huh? Not even a first kiss yet? Wow, I would bang you triple time now."  
>"Don't dream about it."<p>

Kana's POV  
>"Now tell me, who else is involved with that new shipment of drugs that makes people go berserk," I said sternly while sitting on top of him *as in on his back*<br>"Shinra sent you, didn't they?"  
>"So what of it?"<br>"More reasons why I shouldn't tell you. GUARDS!"  
>Then, the place was stormed with guards carrying katana, guns and other weapons.<br>"Someone from Shinra wouldn't be able to handle this many guards. Get her!"  
>"*sigh* People underestimating me because I'm a girl again. Who do you think you're talking to huh?" I said jumping off him and a materia on my hand shone and dual guns appeared in front of me.<br>I grabbed it and started shooting majority of them down.  
>I then changed into my dual blades and started slicing most of the guards down leaving 5 left.<br>I saw two started to grab the target to run, "Not so fast."  
>I casted Firaga at them and the whole place quickly got caught in fire. The remaining guards fled for their own safety leaving their whining boss on the ground.<br>I sighed and let go of my blades making them return to the materia earlier, "I think I shouldn't have casted such a strong fire spell."  
>I used Water and extinguished the flames before pressing my earphone, "Enemy arrested. Break in approved."<br>Just as I finished the call, I felt a knife near my throat. "Put your hands in the air and turn around."  
>I turned around and glared at him, "Haven't given up yet?"<br>"Shut up little girl," shouted the man as he pressed the knife against my throat.  
>"Don't think I won't hurt a girl. One slit and you will be dead," he started laughing maniacly<br>I was still in my calm mood just glaring at him.  
>"W-Why are so calm! You know you're going to die aren't you?!" he yelled at me as his knife made me small cut on my throat making a drop of blood flow out.<p>

the man's pov  
>"W-Why are so calm! You know you're going to die aren't you?!" I yelled at her as I made a small cut on her throat but she still had that calm face. That face that shows she's way superior than me.<br>"I-I had enough of people thinking they're better than me! You Shinra people can so easily ditch someone off despite all the hard work we did and had our hard work stolen from us right in front of our eyes!" I said slicing her throat...but I felt something was off  
>Her two fingers were holding my knife so firmly I couldn't even move it.<br>I was freaking out and looking into her eyes was a bad idea.  
>Her eye colour changed right in front of my eyes. I dropped my knife and backed away from her.<br>"Trashes like you don't deserve to live," she said as she was going to stab me in the heart but stopped when it was near me. Her own blood was dripping onto my body as I shouted in fear.  
>I made eye contact with her again and I saw it returned to the colour it was earlier before it changed.<br>Then, screams and shouts were heard as what I think is Shinra's reinforcements raiding the place.  
>She started to walk away and I shouted at her in fear, "MONSTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER I TELL YOU!"<p>

Kana's POV  
>"MONSTER! YOU'RE A MONSTER I TELL YOU!"<br>I know I shouldn't let myself get infected of what the enemy will say but it hurts being called a monster.  
>For a second earlier, with the sight of my own blood, my mind went haywire. The only thing I thought was killing.<br>I shudder the thought away and started to walk out.  
>"W-Who are you monster?"<br>"3rd Class Soldier, Kana. And for your information, I'm not a monster," I stated walking away as Shinra infantrymen came and brought the target into the captive van (A/N: Idk whts the right term for it but its the vehicle that police take criminals to the police station)  
>Once outside, I stretched my hands and said in relief, "Glad's that's over. What a nightmare!"<br>"You can say that again," said Zack in his Soldier uniform already coming out of the place.  
>"Wow, you changed so fast!" "I changed even before we the mission even finished."<br>"Ooooo. Zack got raped didn't he?" I teased him. "Whatever. What about you?"  
>"As if I'll let my virginity and first kiss fly in a place like this," I stated.<br>"Cause it's reserved for Genesis isn't it?" Now it was his turn to tease me.  
>"W-What the hell Zack!" I shouted and smacked his arms with my face burning red again.<br>A infantrymen came to me and reported to me that everything is done and there's no causalities while handing to me my Soldier cloak.  
>I nodded and took it, wearing the cloak to make my dress look less revealing.<br>"Zack, want to grab something to eat before we head back?" I asked.  
>"Yeah sure. Don't you want to change?" "I'm good just like this."<br>"Okay...fine let's go."  
>"You're paying you know that."<br>"I knew you would say that," he sweatdropped.


End file.
